


Un beso sin magia

by AliTheOrder



Category: Secretos de la Luna Llena - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: #irenevibes, I don't ship them, M/M, en fin spoilers de secretos de la luna llena, i just thought it would be funny, iba a ser drake consolando a seaben, más concretamente de encuentros, pido perdón por esto, y de repente se pusieron muy hornys los dos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Drake regresa a la ciudad subterránea después de besar a Eirene y se encuentra con cierto príncipe.
Relationships: Drake/Seaben
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Un beso sin magia

**Author's Note:**

> Perdóname, Seliria

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que decido regresar a la ciudad subterránea, sintiendo tu peso en mi hombro como una tonelada. Sólo sé que, cuando dejo atrás el cielo estrellado y las flores brillantes, es como cerrar el capítulo de un libro del que nunca más tendré la oportunidad de adentrarme en sus páginas. Porque al final toda mi historia con Eirene no era más que eso; un cuento, una fantasía, una ilusión de un niño que sueña demasiado. Me pregunto si no tendré una maldición encima. Quizás estoy condenado a contar historias de amor verdadero sobre otra gente, a escribir canciones sobre ellas, pero al mismo tiempo nunca llegar a vivir algo así en primera persona.

Una vez en el pasillo que me lleva hasta mi cuarto, el hilo de mis pensamientos se ve interrumpido cuando veo una silueta frente a mí. Mi primer instinto es esconderme, pues si descubren que estoy volviendo de la superficie eso podría traerme problemas. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que esa figura es el mismísimo príncipe de Lothaire. Está oscuro, pero aun así puedo ver su rostro ensombrecido. Parece un alma en pena. 

Supongo que yo debo tener el mismo aspecto, en realidad.

Se percata de que lo estoy observando y se detiene en seco. Y si me había sorprendido que estuviera despierto a estas horas, lo hace aún más el hecho de que esté cargando con una botella de alcohol. Los dos nos escrutamos con la mirada, supongo que intentando descifrar qué ha llevado al otro a estar aquí en este momento.

—Vienes de la superficie —comenta él entonces, bajando la vista hacia mi mano, que sujeta los restos de la corona de flores que hice para Eirene. En un arrebato, tiro los pétalos al suelo.

—Qué perspicaz. Y tú vienes de robar esa botella —rebato yo, cruzándome de brazos.

Seaben de Lothaire no se molesta en discutir.

—Mira, si no dices nada, yo tampoco.

Asiento. Él hace lo propio. Antes de que entre a su habitación, me sorprendo a mí mismo preguntado:

—¿Estás bien?

Me arrepiento de pronunciarlo en el mismo instante en el que lo hago. No sé por qué lo he hecho. Supongo que porque considero mejor escuchar las penas de otra persona antes que lamentarme por las mías durante el resto de la noche. Aunque esa otra persona sea _él_.

El príncipe parece tan confundido como yo al oír mi consternación por su estado.

—Perfectamente, ¿no es obvio? —ironiza, entornando los ojos.

Resoplo. Qué ganas de lanzarlo volando por los aires con mi magia.

—Oye, que sólo intentaba ayudar.

—Como si tú pudieras ayudarme —me espeta. Abre la puerta de su cuarto y, antes de que pueda cerrarla delante de mis narices, apoyo la mano sobre la madera. Seaben se vuelve hacia mí con el ceño fruncido—. No necesito que nadie me sermonee sobre las decisiones que tomo, gracias. Ya he tenido suficiente.

—No me he ofrecido a _sermonearte_ —respondo, exasperado—. Sólo pensaba que quizás te vendría bien hablar y desahogarte, pero en fin. No sé ni por qué me molesto.

Me fijo en cómo inspira hondo. Sin decir una palabra más, se adentra en la habitación y se sienta sobre la cama, destapando la botella. Me observa de arriba abajo, yo todavía en el umbral.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a pasar o no?

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Y sé que tampoco te esperabas oír que el príncipe de Lothaire me ofreciera tal cosa. De nuevo, no sé que me lleva a aceptar su invitación y a tomar asiento al otro lado del colchón, pero supongo que la noche no puede ir a peor después de lo de Eirene, así que qué más da. Tampoco pierdo nada. Seaben da un largo trago a su botella y yo parpadeo ante esa imagen. Realmente está hecho polvo. 

—Quién diría que eres de la realeza si te vieran ahora —murmuro.

—He dicho que no quiero un sermón.

—Nada de sermones, lo juro. —Alzo las manos—. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me vendría mal beber.

Quizás así consigo olvidar la noche más desastrosa de mi vida.

Lo oigo suspirar, y me tiende la botella sin hacer ningún comentario. Aunque eso sólo me confunde aún más, la cojo y bebo de ella también. El alcohol me quema la garganta, y soy consciente de que esta no es la mejor manera de afrontar el rechazo, pero ahora mismo lo prefiero a cogerte en brazos y componer una canción triste sobre mis desamores. 

—Parece que tú también necesitas hablar y desahogarte —comenta el príncipe, y yo le devuelvo la botella.

—No estoy aquí para hablar sobre mí —le recuerdo—. Así que, antes de que me arrepienta todavía más, desembucha, principito. ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

Él parece reconsiderar si ha sido buena idea dejarme pasar, y bebe de nuevo del licor antes de volverse hacia mí bruscamente.

—Te diré lo que me pasa, _trovador_ —escupe esa última palabra con cierto desprecio—. Tus cuentos son una farsa; eso es lo que pasa.

—Mis... cuentos —repito, despacio.

—Adivina qué: resulta que los besos no siempre rompen hechizos. 

Abro mucho los ojos. Creo comprender las implicaciones que hay tras eso. Lo que Mab había ocultado de Seaben todo este tiempo; lo que descubriremos con la próxima luna llena. Quizás el príncipe y Eirene pensaron en una forma de eliminar los efectos de esa poción antes de tiempo. Quizás se besaron, pensando que ese gesto sería suficiente para ganar a la magia. Pero, al final, no sucedió nada. Eso explicaría por qué Eirene lleva días evitando cruzarse con él. Y también por qué no ha dudado en rechazarme antes. No hay duda. Se besaron. Se besaron y no ocurrió absolutamente nada. No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso. Celoso, desde luego. Furioso también, pero más por la idea de que quizás Seaben lleva razón y debería dejarme de cuentos. Porque si no hay chispas cuando debería haberlas, si no sucede magia cuando debería estar ahí, ¿qué queda entonces?

El príncipe intenta dar otro trago, pero le arrebato la botella antes de que lo haga para hacerlo yo.

—Ya sé que no todos los besos rompen hechizos. Sólo si son de amor verdadero. —Sé que es un golpe bajo, sobre todo si llevo razón en lo que pasó entre él y Ei, pero ahora mismo son los celos y la envidia los que hablan. Puede que el alcohol también tenga algo que ver. No puedo dejar de provocarlo—. ¿Es esto algo nuevo para ti? ¿Necesitas que te lo explique más despacio? ¿Quizás con una canción?

—Cállate —gruñe.

—Mira, si tan desesperado estás por romper tu hechizo, ve besando a todas las personas que conozcas hasta que pase algo. —Por su reacción de sorpresa sé estoy en lo cierto sobre lo acontecido—. Te recomiendo que empieces por Lowell; seguro que Inair lo entenderá.

Deja la botella sobre la mesita de noche con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, y el sonido me sobresalta.

—Quizás empiezo contigo para ver si así te callas de una vez. 

No puedo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada. ¿Has oído eso? Por todas las Estrellas, lo que me faltaba. Al menos acabaré esta noche tan horrorosa riéndome. Me seco las lágrimas y me desplazo sobre el colchón para acercarme a él.

—Adelante, hazlo —lo reto, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Estoy esperando a que se aparte, que me ordene que me marche del cuarto y que deje de molestarlo. Y dará igual, porque todo habrá merecido la pena sólo por ver cómo se enarbolan sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

No estaba preparado, sin embargo, para que coja la cinta con la que te sostengo al hombro y tire de ella, de mí, hasta atrapar mi boca con la suya.

No hay magia. No hay chispas. Sólo el sabor en su boca del licor del que ambos hemos bebido; un recordatorio de quién es el verdadero responsable de sus acciones. Y, a pesar de todo... 

Cuando rompe el beso y me mira de cerca con esos ojos carmesí siento el inexplicable deseo de repetir la sensación de hace unos instantes.

Trago saliva.

—No ha pasado nada —murmuro.

—No —me concede.

—Ya puedes alejarte —añado, aunque no sé muy bien para quién es el recordatorio, si para él o para mí mismo.

—Ya. 

Pero no lo hace. Y yo tampoco.

No hace falta que tire de mí esta vez.

No hay magia, no se rompen hechizos cuando nos besamos, y sin embargo lo seguimos haciendo. Yo, que me crié oyendo e inventándome cuentos de amor con finales felices, que no soy más que un romántico demasiado idealista, nunca me había planteado besar a alguien sin estar enamorado. Y sin embargo no tengo deseos de que Seaben se aleje. Por mucho que no sienta nada por él, ni él por mí. Tengo muy claro que si su boca no deja de acudir a la mía no es más que por necesidad. Porque nos hace falta llenar ese vacío que ambos sentimos; porque, al final, no hay nadie que pueda comprender mejor por lo que está pasando uno que el otro. Así que no dejamos de besarnos en un intento desesperado de olvidarnos de todo lo malo, como si de verdad tuviéramos el poder de conjurar un hechizo sanador que curase nuestro dolor. 

En cierto momento, Seaben se aleja tan sólo un poco, y se me escapa un gimoteo. Lo hace para retirarte de mi hombro y dejarte a los pies de la cama, y yo quiero protestar diciéndole que tenga más cuidado, pues eres frágil, pero el príncipe me besa de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad, su mano en la curva de mi espalda acercándome aún más a él. Pronto me doy cuenta de que pretende convertir esto en una especie de competición, y que quiere llevar él el control de la situación. No se lo permito. Sin apenas dejar de besarlo, me siento sobre su regazo, y la nueva diferencia de altura me hace sonreír. Creo que eso consigue enrabiarlo un poco, porque se asegura de borrarme la sonrisa mordiéndome el labio inferior y arrancándome un suspiro.

No es ninguna novedad que Seaben y yo somos muy distintos. En todo. A día de hoy aún no he conseguido encontrar nada que tengamos en común. Sobre todo, chocamos en nuestras formas de actuar. Donde él es raciocinio y meditación previa, yo soy un torrente de impulsividad. Donde él se rige por normas, yo siempre he sido más de ir por libre. Noto estas diferencias en la forma en la que nos quitamos la ropa el uno al otro. Él se deshace de mi camisa en apenas unos segundos, desabrochando los botones en orden, de arriba abajo, y me la retira con un gesto elegante, apartándola de nuestra vista. Yo, en cambio, no soy tan diligente, y no me importa no serlo. No desato el nudo de su camisa de inmediato, sino que jugueteo con el cordón entre mis dedos, impacientándolo a propósito. Cuelo mis dedos bajo la prenda, acariciando su cintura, aunque sólo por unos segundos, para que empiece a anhelar el tacto de mi piel contra la suya. Lo mismo pretendo al besar su cuello y dejar una marca con mis dientes en su yugular. Sí, claro que podría desvestirlo sin más, pero, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?

Supongo que Seaben se harta de esperar, porque me coge por los muslos y me tumba sobre la cama, quedándose sobre mí y quitándose la camisa por su cuenta. Se me escapa una risilla por su reacción a mis provocaciones, pero él me acalla con un nuevo beso, más profundo que ninguno hasta ahora. Llevo mis manos a su espalda y al pasear mis dedos por ella repaso algunas de las cicatrices producto de la guerra contra los humanos. El príncipe suelta un quejido cuando mis yemas pasan sobre dos marcas simétricas cerca de sus hombros, mucho más regulares que cualquier otra herida ya sanada de su cuerpo. Aparto mis manos de inmediato de esa zona.

—Perdona —murmuro.

—Da igual. 

—No sabía que eran tan sensibles…

—Te he dicho que da igual. —Realmente parece que no le molesta. Además, se recompone enseguida, pues baja sus manos hasta mi cadera y retira mis calzas sin que yo llegue a oponerme. Lo miro a los ojos, excitado por su atrevimiento.

—Sólo… Sólo por curiosidad —jadeo—. ¿Habías hecho esto antes?

—Sí.

—Con otro hombre, me refiero.

—¿Importa?

Supongo que no. Aunque Seaben no me deja responder; está descendiendo un camino de besos por mi pecho, y sé que si intento hablar de mi boca sólo escapará un gemido que traicione mi entereza, así que me muerdo el labio y no sé de donde saco las fuerzas para coger su brazo y llamar su atención.

—Espera —susurro, y él se detiene, apartándose un poco. Señalo con un dedo como mejor puedo la prenda de ropa que todavía lleva puesta—. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Él entorna los ojos, como si de verdad no se estuviera creyendo que hablo en serio. Inspira hondo y acaba accediendo a mi petición, y me sorprendo a mí mismo humedeciéndome los labios. Seaben vuelve a colocarse sobre mí, y me mira con cierta exasperación.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta.

Yo sonrío y ruedo sobre el colchón llevándomelo conmigo, hasta que soy yo el que lo observa desde arriba.

—Mucho mejor.

El príncipe se incorpora, visiblemente indignado, aunque yo no le permito que volvamos a cambiar las posiciones. Y considero que ya lo he hecho esperar lo suficiente, y que no tiene sentido prolongar más lo que, a mi pesar, ambos llevamos deseando desde hace demasiado rato, y por eso cuando me siento sobre él me aseguro de gemir deliberadamente contra su oído, deleitándolo con la reacción que imagino que llevaba esperando provocarme pero aún no le había dado la satisfacción de escuchar. Las uñas de Seaben se clavan en la piel de mi espalda, y esta vez el gemido sale de mi boca de forma involuntaria. Y quiero oírlo tan perdido como yo. Me aseguro de mirarlo a los ojos cuando empiezo a mover las caderas para no perderme cómo sus iris rojos son cada vez menos visibles debido a sus dilatadas pupilas. Y sucede algo maravilloso: consigo que mi nombre se le escurra de entre los labios, casi como una súplica. Lo beso. Nos besamos. Más bien jadeamos, mis labios sobre los suyos. Nuestras manos se aferran y buscan el cuerpo del otro con más ansias que antes, y vuelvo a ser consciente de todas nuestras diferencias cuando nos tocamos. Las manos de Seaben, fuertes y ásperas tras años blandiendo su espada en el frente; las mías, delicadas y bien cuidadas para poder tocar con destreza un instrumento de cuerda como lo eres tú. Las manos de un guerrero. Las manos de un músico. Desde que conozco al príncipe me había enfadado cómo diferíamos en absolutamente todo; sin embargo, ahora no puedo más que sentirme fascinado por el contraste de los roces de ambos. Y él parece percatarse de mi fascinación. Sus dedos descienden entonces por mi abdomen y se cierran a mi alrededor, arrancándome otro ruido que le hace sonreír de medio lado. Su mano empieza a moverse de arriba abajo, despacio, tortuosamente lento. El maldito estratega sabe perfectamente lo que hace, calculando el ritmo idóneo para que estallemos al mismo tiempo. Querría decirle que deje de pensar tanto, pero su mano sigue recorriéndome y soy yo el que deja de pensar, de pensar en todo, sólo en Seaben y su caricia cada vez más rápida, en Seaben dentro de mí, en _Seaben._

No soy consciente de si llego a pronunciar su nombre en alto cuando el orgasmo se nos lleva a los dos. Simplemente apoyo mi frente contra la suya mientras recupero el aliento. Poco a poco, sus respiraciones también se ralentizan. Los dos nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón, el uno al lado del otro. No hablamos. ¿Qué se supone que debemos decir? Tras preguntarme eso, me echo a reír. Me echo a reír porque no debería estar considerando qué decirle al mismísimo príncipe de Lothaire después de habernos acostado. Es tan inverosímil que no puedo cesar mis carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —exige saber, con tono serio.

—Nada, nada —respondo, todavía entre risillas—. Sólo que no era así como esperaba acabar esta noche. Lo curioso es que podría haber acabado mucho peor de no haber sido por... esto.

Seaben me mira con cierta confusión.

—¿De nada?

—No te estaba dando las gracias —digo, entornando los ojos—. Aunque… Bueno, supongo que en el fondo sí. Me siento… Menos agobiado. Incluso inspirado.

El príncipe de Lothaire se incorpora de golpe, algo alarmado.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Vas a dedicarme una canción o algo así?

Yo vuelvo a echarme a reír.

—Quizás, si encuentro la motivación suficiente...

—¿Acaso no te he dado suficiente _motivación_ , trovador? —pregunta, su orgullo herido. Yo evito morderme el labio al recordar todas las sensaciones de esta noche.

—No ha estado mal. —Es lo máximo que admitiré—. Seguro que puedo escribir un par de versos sobre cómo el príncipe de Lothaire está dispuesto a echar siempre una mano o dos.

¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Crees que tus cuerdas soportarían que tocase una canción sobre el feérico?

Él resopla, y yo me río nuevamente. Me tiende mi ropa y empiezo a vestirme de nuevo. Él hace lo propio. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, hasta que él me encara:

—Nadie debe saber esto.

Ah, así que era eso por lo que parecía tan tenso.

—No lo sabrán por mí, tenlo por seguro —le garantizo. No negaré que esta experiencia ha sido inesperadamente placentera, pero por todas las Estrellas, preferiría que me lanzaran una maldición antes que contarle a alguien que he pasado una noche con _Seaben de Lothaire_.

—Bien —dice él.

—Bien —repito, cargándote de nuevo en mi espalda.

Me pongo en pie y me dirijo a la puerta, sin intención de mirar atrás. Sin embargo, una vez en el umbral, me detengo, sin saber bien por qué, y me vuelvo hacia él.

—A veces la magia no es tan sencilla —murmuro, y parece que él me escucha con interés—. A veces un beso no puede resolverlo todo. Por eso lo importante no es la magia que ocurre después del beso, sino la que ocurre _durante_. ¿Me explico?

—De forma horrible —responde, y yo frunzo el ceño, ofendido—. Pero supongo que sí, te explicas. Gracias, Drake.

Me despido con un gesto de la mano y pongo rumbo a mi habitación. Cuando me siento sobre la cama, noto cómo la inquietante realidad de que estoy solo de nuevo me abruma. El silencio es horrible. Vuelvo a ser demasiado consciente de mis propios pensamientos. Por eso te tomo entre las manos y rasgo tus cuerdas, sin darle vueltas a lo que estoy tocando, improvisando cada nota.

La música también es una buena forma de no pensar en nada más.


End file.
